All over again
by XDSaberRaider
Summary: Expelled from his first high-school, Percy is desperate to control his water-bending abilities. Only his mom could stop him with acts of love. Now that Percy's powers grow stronger, will he be able to find someone who will love him? Percy Annabeth and Luke Rachel. T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own any of PJO. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.
1. I Get Another Fresh Start

**Hey guys! So this is my first story on fanfiction. Please don't be too harsh on it. Relationships between characters are going to be a little slow and unclear for a little while. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything in here that is related to PJO. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

I Get Another Fresh Start

"Come on Percy, it's not going to be that bad," his mom said. I slowly trudged into the principal's office. I knew that my mother would be wrong. It had been the start of October and I had already been expelled from my first high-school. Hello, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm just a regular kid whose life is boring like almost everyone else's. I envy those people whose lives are brimming with excitement. People always say that life is a journey, but to me, it's torture. Even though I had made a few friends along the way, it did not matter because I would get expelled every few years. Maybe I would survive at Goode High-School. My father (not biological), Paul, had gone through the trouble of getting me into this school. Most likely I wouldn't survive. But I can still have hope, right?

_*Flashback*_

It all started when I was in second grade. At the playground, I was playing with some of my friends when they decided to see who could climb up the steep slide the farthest. My best friend at the time, Grover, went first. He was able to get one-third up the slide before tumbling down. I went next and started scrambling up the slide as my friends cheered for me to go on. Suddenly, I felt a leg forcefully pull his leg down the slide and I face-planted on the hard asphalt ground. Groaning in pain, I slowly got up and looked back at the perpetrator. It was Gabe, the biggest bully in the whole school, and his gang.

"I didn't know you could even hit the ground THAT hard Jackson," Gabe said in a mocking tone. I flared up in rage when I heard the insulting comment. I started walking closer toward Gabe as my friends went to go inform the recess monitor of the trouble that Gabe was causing. "Oooo, looks like fish-brain has some guts," taunted Gabe as his lackeys laughed with him. "Why don't you hit me and show me how tough you are!" That was the last straw. Making a stupid mistake, I threw his fist at Gabe but almost completely missed, only just grazing his face. Unlike me, Gabe was used to fighting people and hit me square in the chest. It caught me off guard and I doubled over, falling to the ground. To rub it in my face, Gabe threw a half broken water bottle at me. Though no one would realize it, that was the worst mistake Gabe made in his life. Suddenly I felt renewed energy flowing through myself as the water wet my clothes. The rest of the water in the bottle start to come out of the bottle as if it were alive. Everyone stared at it in awe. Magic? It was impossible for the water to float in mid-air. I almost started freaking out when the water rushed towards Gabe like a jet from a fountain and went down his throat. Gabe clutched his throat in agony as he fell to the floor in front of me. What happened? I had never did anything to control the water. I didn't even touch it that much not to mention he was the one who had thrown the water bottle at me in the first place! My friends came back with the recess monitor. The scene didn't look good. Gabe was face-down in front of my feet. In the end with no witnesses who could defend me, Gabe's minions all blamed the incident on me and I was expelled. Gabe ended up recovering, but he would probably never end up bothering someone again. There were always bullies and for some reason they picked on me. Somehow, the water kept on saving me by choking the bullies after I had gotten hurt. This had happened multiple times at various schools. I was almost used to getting expelled.

_*Flashback end*_

I looked around in the office. It seemed regular except for the paintings of what looked liked extremely difficult building instructions created by architects. As I was looking at the interesting designs on the office walls, I heard a voice. "Oh, welcome to the school," said the principal. I glanced up looking where the voice was being projected from. I saw a women and was surprised to see that she looked like she was in her mid-twenties. I also noticed that she had stormy gray eyes and looked like she could have been a scientist. "My name is Ms. Scarlett and my secretary, Ms. Jones, will be showing you to your class," she said in a commanding voice. "It's nice to have another student at our school." Ms. Scarlett had no idea of how "bad" of a student I was. Another woman stood up and started walking toward me. I assumed that she was Ms. Jones because the rest of the people working in the office were men besides Ms. Scarlett, who was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Follow me," said Ms. Jones, and I walked after her.

"Have a great time!" said my mom, Sally, as I walked out of the door. When would my mom ever learn how to stop?

I had to accelerate my pace to keep up with Ms. Jones in the long hallways. Jeez she was quick. It was awkward for a moment until she broke the silence.

"So what's your name?" asked

"Percy Jackson," I answered. "And yours?" I asked trying to keep the conversation alive as long as possible so that time would pass by quickly.

"You already know my name, unless you want to know my first." Percy nodded. "My first name is Hestia." I recognized the name immediately. The Virgin Greek goddess of the Hearth. Ancient Greece was the one subject I actually enjoyed.

"Shouldn't you be at home tending to the fire then?" I joked, hoping that she would get the reference.

"Very funny ," Ms. Jones chuckled. She stopped in front of a door. "Anyways we're here at your classroom. Good luck and have fun! Oh, and I almost forgot." She pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. "Here's your schedule for this semester." Then she opened the door and I felt the cool rush of the air-conditioned classroom as I took a deep breath, and slowly walked in.

**So basically this is how long each chapter will be until I get more time to write. If you liked it, please make a review or fave! It will motivate me to write more.**


	2. I Meet Some People

**So after some thought, I decided to pair up Percy + Annabeth #Percabeth and Luke + Rachel. I know that Luke is actually suppose to be really old, but I thought it would be neat to see what I could come up with if Percy and Luke were the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of PJO. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

I Get To Meet Some People

I nervously walked into the classroom. All eyes turned to me and it seemed as if I were in the spotlight. I had been used to this feeling before.

"Ah, welcome to my classroom," said the teacher. I paused for a moment looking all around the room. There were artifacts almost everywhere. A bronze helmet in the back of the room enclosed in a glass case looked like it could have belonged to Spartans a long time ago. I also saw clay pottery, all with intricate different designs in the room. Greek art had always fascinated me. "Come on don't be shy." Then I realized that my throat was completely parched. Great timing! I took a few steps closer to the teacher and realized that he was in a wheel chair. I wonder how hard it was to get around like that. "Everyone, this is Percy Jackson. He will be joining our home-room for the rest of the year. Percy, my name is Mr. Brunner, and I will be your ancient history teacher. Before I have you sit down, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

I started to talk, but my throat was dry, and instead I gagged. People started laughing, but I wasn't embarrassed because I used to be in a comedy/drama group and on a swim team in middle school. At least until... I got expelled. "Um, before I make a fool out of myself trying to introduce myself, could I get some water?" I managed to joke, glancing at the water fountain next to one of the clay pots. More laughter. Good, I was making some progress and fitting in (hopefully).

"Yes you may Percy," replied Mr. Brunner. "Just make sure you don't end up going to the bathroom in my class." Everyone giggled at Mr. Brunner's joke. Oh, you want to play that game? I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, I only need to use the bathroom when I go to the pool, obviously," I said in a sarcastic nonchalant way, testing the maturity of the group while making a joke. Most broke a smile while the others just grinned. That's when I noticed the girl in the back seat. She was the only one who made absolutely no reaction to my jokes. Oh well, haters gonna hate. I walked to the water fountain and took a long refreshing sip. Energy flowed through me again and my throat felt great. I knew that I was ready to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Percy Jackson and I moved here from Pennsylvania. My major hobby is fishing and my favorite subject is Ancient Greece." A few heads nodded, agreeing with me. "Unfortunately for you guys, my favorite sport is swimming and I want to join this school's swim team." To my surprise absolutely no one said anything and there was complete silence for a full ten seconds. It was if someone's death had just been announced.

Finally Mr. Brunner said something. "Well Percy, that's nice. Why don't you sit next to Luke and Annabeth? Remember, these seats are assigned, so no switching with anyone." He pointed to the back where I was supposed to sit. What a coincidence! I would be able to talk to the girl who had made no reaction to anything I said. Annabeth was it? I walked over to my new seat with my backpack and looked at my schedule. Here's what it looked like:

Percy Jackson (Sophomore) Student ID: 925960 Age:15

First Period/Homeroom: Ancient History

6:40-7:40

Second Period: Advanced Algebra 2

7:45-8:45

Third Period: Stem Chemistry

8:50-9:50

Fourth Period: Humanities

9:55-10:55

Fifth Period: Free Time

10:55-11:55

Lunch

11:55-12:25

Sixth Period: Architecture

12:25-1:25

Seventh Period: Gym

1:30-2:15

I groaned when I saw that I was put in advanced algebra 2. Numbers? Definitely not for me.

"Cool, we almost have to same classes together." said a voice over my shoulder. "Except for architecture though. Why did they have to cut more time out of gym?! If you ask me, they should give us more gym time rather than more time in other classes." I looked back and saw a blond-haired guy will blue eyes. He looked pretty friendly to me. "Oh, sorry that was kinda rude of me, not introducing myself. My name is Luke Castellan. Like you, I'm a sophomore. It's nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out to greet me.

"You probably already heard my name, but I'm Percy Jackson. Oh, and how did you know I'm a sophomore?" I asked.

"Um, it's on your schedule.." he said. My face flushed at the stupidity of my question. "By the way, the girl next to you, Annabeth, has all the same classes as you do. She wants to be an architect when she grows up. Be careful though, she's dangerous," he whispered loud enough so that she could hear. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Luke.

"At least I never destroyed the bathroom toilet last year," she retorted.

"Would you two love-birds quiet down over there?" asked Mr. Brunner. They both blushed and immediately stopped talking until the end of the period.

Ancient history class finally ended. It was rather interesting learning about how Spartans disposed of their weak children.

"See you next period Percy!" said Luke as he went out the door.

"Percy and Annabeth, would you please come here?" asked Mr. Brunner. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to him. "Annabeth, you're in charge of introducing Percy to the school. Because you two have the same classes together, I thought it would be easier this way. Is this okay with you Annabeth?"

"Sure," she answered. After that word, I knew that this was going to be a very interesting day.

**Ok, so another pretty slow chapter. At least I was able to introduce some more characters. Please follow, fave, or give me a review! It will motivate me to write more.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: So, it's been really snowy where I'm living and school has been canceled! Now that I have more time to write, I will upload one chapter a day. I've been thinking of writing another story where Percy finds himself in a zombie apocalypse. I'll probably start writing that one after I finish at least ten chapters of this story. In this next chapter, a certain someone will get suspicious of Percy and starts to watch him ever so closely. Please give me reviews and follow/favorite. The writing will be more polished from now on because I have more time to edit. Thanks for all your support!**

**Preview of: My Power My Story**

_*Flashback*_

Water was swirling all around me just like hurricane. I didn't know what to do. Hitting my head on the dirt ground didn't help at all. If it did anything, it only seemed to make the water tornado go faster. I was growing more afraid every passing second. Afraid of my power. Then I heard a voice.

"Percy! Percy!" it said. Through the water I could see the shadow of a person walking up to me. "Please stop it Percy," she said. It was definitely my mother. I was afraid though. Afraid to hurt more people with my power. As I started to cry, the tornado rotated more quickly than it ever had before. Somehow, it couldn't be stopped. All of a sudden, my mom burst through the wall of water and hugged me. Slowly but surely, the water slowed down around me and my mother, eventually stopping. All that was left was a ring of water. "I love you Percy," said my mom in a soft voice. She was crying too. That day in May, I would always remember. No one else besides my mother and I would remember this frightening event.

_*Flashback End*_


	4. My Story My Power

**A/N: Yay! I was able to finish another chapter in this series. Things aren't going to really start moving until Percy gets through this day. After all, he still has to get through two more classes. I just can't help but imagine what will happen during gym class... *hint hint.**

My Story My Power

_*Flashback*_

Water was swirling all around me just like hurricane. I didn't know what to do. Hitting my head on the dirt ground didn't help at all. If it did anything, it only seemed to make the water tornado go faster. I was growing more afraid every passing second. Afraid of my power. Then I heard a voice.

"Percy! Percy!" it said. Through the water I could see the shadow of a person walking up to me. "Please stop it Percy," she said. It was definitely my mother. I was afraid though. Afraid to hurt more people with my power. As I started to cry, the tornado rotated more quickly than it ever had before. Somehow, it couldn't be stopped. All of a sudden, my mom burst through the wall of water and hugged me. Slowly but surely, the water slowed down around me and my mother, eventually stopping. All that was left was a ring of water. "I love you Percy," said my mom in a soft voice. She was crying too. That day in May, I would always remember. No one else besides my mother and I would remember this frightening event.

_*Flashback End*_

"Uh, Percy! You in there?" whispered Annabeth loudly to me. Crap! I had accidentally dozed off while we we're in math class. "Hurry up and answer Ms. Dodds' question!" What question? I looked at the white board. It showed all the field axioms that we had to learn.

"Percy, what is the Commutative Property of Addition?" Ms. Dodds repeated for the second time. There wasn't enough time for me to look for it on the board and look for an answer, so I decided to make a joke out of it.

"Uhh, some numbers and letters?" I asked? Laughter echoed throughout the room. Annabeth put both palms on her face next to me while Luke chuckled across the other side of the classroom.

"I will not have anyone joking around in my classroom," said Ms. Dodds in a stern tone. "If you do not know the answer to the question, just simply say that you don't know. Now is there someone who actually knows the answer?" The red-headed girl on my right raised her hand. "Yes dear?"

"If x plus y equals z, then y plus z equals x," the girl said.

"Very good Ms. Dare. Percy, you should take a lesson from Elizabeth and pay attention more in class." I couldn't wait for math to be over.

Finally the school bell rang and walked out of the door after Annabeth.

"Why didn't you answer the question?" she asked.

"Um, I was day-dreaming?" I answered.

"Make sure you pay attention in class more!" Annabeth looked me in the eyes to show me that she was serious. I looked back at her. That's when I realized it. Her eyes were stormy gray just like the principals. Of course I had already forgot the principals name though. My memory was by far, not the best. "Why are you staring in my eyes? It doesn't make me feel comfortable..." she said looking away from me. I realized that I was still looking at her while contemplating my thoughts.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone that I met."

"Who?"

"Maybe I'll save that for another time," I said as we entered the science classroom.

_*Time Skip*_

I stretched up into the air feeling great about myself surviving four of five of my core classes. Annabeth had gone off to do something. She said that she would be back in twenty minutes to show me around the school. Might as well do something fun, I said to myself. Now that I think about it, I had not been to the library yet. In my spare time, one of my favorite things do is read Greek Mythology and memorize random facts about gods. While I read these books, there was always one god that always intrigued me. Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. There weren't really books about him in general, but he showed up in most books about Ancient Greece. I looked at the school map, trying to locate where the library was. I never really was good with directions. Fortunately, all I had to do was take a right turn down the hall.

The library was very organized compared to my last high-school. This was one of the only places I came for peace in comfort. What's so nice about the library is that it's very quiet. Sometimes noise just isn't for me. Whenever I get depressed or just got frustrated with anything, I usually come to library or go to the pool. I looked around trying to find the non-fiction section. Someone was already there. She had blond hair and… wait, was that Annabeth?

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" I asked. She jumped turned around quickly and covered the book that was in her hand immediately.

"Y-y-you scared me," she stuttered, still in a defensive position. "Don't do that again." She turned back to the books.

"What book are you reading," I asked looking over her shoulder.

"S-s-stuff about Greek Mythology. We have a test in Mr. Brunner's class so make sure that you study too." I had absolutely no idea we had a test. "I wouldn't want to see you fail that much." she joked.

"Is that so wise girl? I may not be the smartest person, but I do have some athletic skills. So what are you actually reading?" Annabeth cheeks colored the moment I called her wise girl.

"You don't need to know Percy. Right now, I have to show you around the school," she said. "Well for starters, this is the library"

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "What do you take me for?"

"A seaweed brain," she answered nonchalantly as she started walking away. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind.

"Seaweed brain huh…" I thought to myself as we walked out of door.

Annabeth showed me around to a lot of places. First we had gone to the swimming pool. I was surprised that it was big. Not as big as the Olympic pools, but it would be good enough for me.

Next we went to the architecture room. "Why do you want to show me this place?" I asked as I leaned myself on a replica of the Statue of Liberty.

"Don't touch the statue!" she said, rather mad at me. I got off the statue immediately. Getting Annabeth mad at me would probably be my doom. "We're here because this is your next class after lunch. Architecture is also my favorite subject at this school." I looked at the clock. 11:50.

"Yes! Got to go to lunch Annabeth! See ya." I was absolutely starved. I ran out of the architecture room just to stop in my tracks immediately. Wait… where was the lunch room?

"Oh, I wonder if Percy Jackson can go all the way to the lunch room," Annabeth teased behind me. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had completely read my mind. "I don't mind showing you where it is you know. Just buy me a cookie during lunch."

"Deal," I said in defeat. I looked at Annabeth with a devilish smile on her face. Luke was right. She was definitely scary.

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Please like/fave or follow this! It will motivate me to write more chapters.**


End file.
